The Traveler
.]] ''"The best solution is usually the simplest one that you can't think of."'' Travis, aka The Traveler, is a human who has the ability to travel between dimensions. Using this, he can quickly enter and exit a dimension known as the Void, enabling what looks like teleportation in the 'real' world. His natural abilities also include sensing electricity, magnetism and other types of 'disturbances', and the control of various forms of energy, which allows him to 'consume' the essence of opponents (provided he is able to overwhelm them mentally). Known 'stolen' abilities include Telekinesis, the Neuro-Shock, and psychic brainwashing. Biography Origin Travis is originally from the Inner Demons universe. His hometown is somewhere in the north/northwestern United States, the same place where The Rocker also grew up. For the entirety of his childhood he belonged to a rich family, even living in a mansion. He often threw parties, pulled strings to have irritating teachers fired, and did various other things to 'buy' popularity. Eddie, pointed this out, and from that point Travis tried his hardest to ruin Eddie's life, beginning their rivalry. Zombie Apocalypse An often avoided series of events, simply referred to as 'IT'. The only things known for certain are that, at the beginning of the North American Rebellion of 2037, some sort of virus outbreak overtook the town. The victims turned primal and bloodthirsty. Travis, frightened and having no idea how to handle such a situation, hid in the family mansion. Eventually, the monsters broke in; Travis was forced to arm himself with a shotgun and kill many people who he knew. Out of ammunition, the zombies closed in, while a ball of light engulfed the town, turning the area into a glass desert; the source is unknown. When Travis awoke, he was floating in the Void; here, he starved to death. Awakening Some time later, he was brought back to life by the chaotic energy present throughout the Void. Being trapped in a dimension of mostly nothing, already driven to near-insanity and realizing that supernatural powers must exist, he learns to turn the energy of the Void into sustenance, store it, and manipulate it as propulsion to move throughout the dimension. He does find floating land with gravity, allowing him to relax and think. He explores the floating island, and in the middle of a forest of crystals soaked with Void energy, finds a black jacket. The extra layer of 'protection' lets him think more clearly, which seems to make his new-found abilities easier to use. Over time, he also learns to sense the threads throughout the Void, enabling him to suddenly jump from one location to another. The Traveler 2 years after IT, in 2039, Travis returns to where he originally woke up and reappears in his own dimension, finally having figured out the secret to transitioning between dimensions, but noticing that the only thing anywhere near him is glass-sand. At first, he believes that he's in the wrong place, but then feels the remnants of the consciousnesses of various people he knew, which somehow seem to be in pain. Unable to deal with the feeling, he returns to the Void. Accepting of the fact that his life as he knew it has ended, he decides to take on the alias of The Traveler, derived from his initials TT and his ability to travel between the 2 dimensions. While he isn't sure of who, he is certain that the zombie outbreak was the fault of human-kind, and takes a sort of disdain to humanity in general. This leads to him dedicating his life to dismantling 'undesirable' groups, such as gangs in the war-torn United states, various political/religious groups and others, using methods ranging from killing their leaders to horrifying them into submission. To do this, he develops his dimension-switching ability, his ability to charge objects with Void energy, and his speed in finding threads, effectively letting him teleport instantly in the middle of combat. He also learns the Void Flash Hand Beam attacks. To fund his operations, he also used his powers to become a master thief. Meeting Arland Travis begins to make a name for himself, and attracts the interest of up-and-coming world leader Arland Molotave. Since Arland is best known for giving shelter to people with 'supernatural' powers, Travis seems ok with him; but due to IT, avoids him and his group, Lemiku Soramiru and Sarah Reicher, wanting to stay away from any form of positive interaction, as he thinks that it can only be a problem later on. Despite this, Arland keeps trying to contact him. Travis eventually attacks him, trying to get rid of him, and the fight ends in a stalemate; Travis disappears. Arland and his group give up, but when Lemiku is kidnapped by the #($U%JT$KF, Travis reappears to help Arland in rescuing her/toppling the group. Over time, Travis repeatedly meets Arland, slowly coming to see him as a friend, and eventually leaves his depression; as a result of this, he turns from an uncaring vigilante to an outgoing 'savior' of the former United States. Time Skip 1 During this time, Travis learns to interface with electronics by expanding his control of bio-electrical energy into all types of electricity. With this knowledge, he is able to limitedly copy parts of his own mind into a small device, creating a self-learning AI known as C.H.A.D.D. City of Lies ..... Personality Though previously a 'free spirit', now, the Traveler is normally very calm and collected, a trait necessary to make full use of his powers. He often uses psychology as a weapon, ridiculing and getting under the skin of his enemies as much as possible, audibly snapping the limbs of others, and trying to come off as being everywhere at once. This is mostly in an attempt to make a terrifying reputation for himself, therefore ending many conflicts simply by appearing. He's still often wreckless, irresponsible and hard-headed, and occasionally goes against the wishes of his friends to reach his own goals. If possible, he usually avoids killing humans, unless they're wearing helmets. This rule doesn't seem to apply to alien races, even though humans cause more problems for him. If you're a friend, he tends to be a very (secretly) caring person, and will avoid conflict with you if possible; get on his bad side, and you'll know the wrath of a demi-god. Trivia - Though his initials are known to be TT, what the second T stands for is unknown, possibly even to Travis himself. - In Inner Demons, he eventually reaches Level 7; the only known being to do so. Gallery Traveler epic sauce.png|Phazon. Not healthy, but it's one hell of a steroid. (By Ara Daglian and Arland Molotave) TRAV JUST FIXED THAT.png|I JUST FIXED THAT. (By Arland Molotave) The Passerby.png|This is why you don't jump in front of news cameras after saving the universe. (By Arland Molotave) Trav Chibi.png|A nice walk through the Void. (By Ara Daglian and Arland Molotave) Trav ACII pose.png|You just had to go and ruin my day. (By Arland Molotave) Traveler.png|First contact. (By Arland Molotave) Category:Characters